MY maid
by QueenOfTheVeils
Summary: He was in need of a new maid. She was in need of a new job.
Rapunzel's POV

9:47 p.m.

How is my day going, well, I just got fired for being late, I came home early, only to find my fiancé cheating on me, and to top it all off, I am now homeless!

His exact words were, 'I've been meaning to tell you...I'm really sorry, I think it would be best if you moved out.'

So, how was my day? Just peachy!

I have no where to go, I barely have any money, and my stomach just won't shut up!

I sighed in defeat, as I walked into a café called, The Snowy Owl.

I walked to the counter.

A white haired blonde took my order, looking uninterested. She didn't even look at me, she was too interested on her phone.

"We're closed, come back tomorrow." She said in a monotone voice.

"I still have at least ten minutes."

She rolled her eyes, put down her phone, and said, "Fine. Welcome to The Snowy Owl, how my I take your order?"

"Can I have a small espresso and a-"

"Rapunzel?"

Her blue eyes widened, almost as if in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Rapunzel, it's me! Don't you remember? We went to highschool together!"

I started to back away a little. I tried to get away from all the people I knew in highschool. That's why when I graduated I moved to the furthest university that would take me.

"Rapunzel, don't look like I'm going to hurt you! It's me, Elsa!"

My eyes widened. Elsa was my best friend in highschool, after Merida moved away. We always hung out, and just seeing her twin brother would be a bonus.

"Elsa? You look...different."

Elsa no longer wore her hair in a bun, got rid of the glasses she wore, and no longer had braces. She now wore her hair in a braid, had almost perfect teeth, and the girl who vowed to never wear makeup, was wearing makeup.

"I hope it's a good different."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, wow! It's been five years!"

"Rapunzel, have you been crying?"

Oh, Elsa's motherly instinct kicking in. She got out of the counter and sat me down at a near by table.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's...not important. So, tell me, how's the family?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Rapunzel." Elsa said in her threatening tone.

"Fine! I lost my job, my fiancé is more cunning than convincing, and he kicked me out!" I lost it. I bursted into tears.

"Oh, Punzie..."

Suddenly she started smiling like a maniac.

"St-stop looking like that." I managed out in between sobs.

"Rapunzel, you need a place to live and a job right?"

"Yeah...?" I replied not knowing were she was going with this.

"My brother has been in need for a maid."

"A what?" I tried to hide the tiny blush appearing on my face. God, after all these years, does he still have this affect on me?

"Look, his regular maid, Gloria, just had her baby three months early and now he's freaking out. He can't find a new maid in such a short notice." Elsa explained.

Why would he need a maid? Wasn't he just that kid in a garage band, being carefree and breaking the rules? What happened to Jack Frost?

"Why would Jack need a maid? He surely isn't famous." I mumbled the last part.

Elsa chuckled. "Ah, yes, it would be hard to believe that someone like Jack would become a very wealthy business man."

I laughed in disbelief. Elsa gave an unamused face.

"Oh, you're serious?!"

"Yes, I am. I could put in a good word for you."

I bit my lower lip. "Would I live there?"

"Yes. But only the maid, Butler, and a nanny would live with him, if he had any of those."

"I don't know..."

"Or, you could work here, working for me and talking care of my little three year old, which wouldn't be as fun as seeing you a blushing mess around my brother." She winked.

"Elsa! I just got out of a relationship with someone!"

She hummed in response.

"So...I'll call my brother?"

"Fine, but I don't have a place to go for now."

"As long as you don't mind my boyfriend, Hans, and my daughter, then you could stay with me."

I took the offer.

-1 week later-

"Got everything?" Elsa asked.

"Yep! I swear, Eugene is going to die without me. Did you know that when I went to go get my things, he tried to tell me he made a 'mistake' and that he was sorry?"

"The nerve of that guy."

We shared a laugh and she hugged me. Jack lived in another state, so I had to take a plane, worst hours of my life!

The kid in the back kept kicking the back of my seat, and a creepy pedophile sat next to me and kept asking to smell my hair.

The plane finally landed! But just my luck, the airport lost my luggage! Why was I having such bad luck?!

I slumped down on a hair and rested my hand on my head. I feel my eyes become glassy. The harder I tried to fight my tears, the harder they fought to come out. I just gave up and let them fall.

"Geez, Punzie, if you didn't want to work for me, why'd you say yes?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Not now, Frost. Just leave me alone, I'm waiting for my stupid new bo-" Realization hit me harder than a brick.

My eyes widened as I force myself to see the white haired boy standing in front of me.

He crossed his hands across his chest and wore his signature smirk. "Waiting for who?"

"You." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's go." He held out his hand. He looked around for a second and wore a confused expression. "Where's your luggage?"

"They lost it." I gritted my teeth.

He sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky we were friends in highschool."

"What do you mea-"

"I'm taking you shopping."

I squealed in excitement and hugged him. I quickly pulled him away. I feel my face burning.

He chuckled and took me to his car.

-Time skip (I hate shopping (-_-) zzz)-

After we finished shopping, we arrived at his mansion.

"I've got to be honest, I didn't think you'd be such a success in life and me working for you. I honestly thought it would be the other way around."

"Wow, you really know how to turn on a man, Rapunzel." He sarcastically said.

"Wait, that came out wrong!"

"Sure."

He led me inside, carring my bags. (such a gentlemen( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ)

My eyes widened at how beautiful his mansion was.

"Your room is upstairs, fifth door on the right."

I walked upstairs, with Jack trailing behind me.

I opened the door only to see someone else's things in here.

"Do I have the right room or...?"

Jack walked passed me and set my bags down and laid down on the bed. He let out a tired sigh.

"This is the room. And it's also mine."

"But-"

Jack got out of the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"You're MY maid, remember that.


End file.
